Those of us that suffer from frequent nosebleeds have our favorite method for stopping them. One (1) method that finds success with many nosebleed sufferers is that of pressure against the front upper lip and gum area. A person may simply press their finger between their lip and gum while pressing firmly up against the nose. There is a blood vessel which runs against the upper lip, and pressure against it reduces blood flow, and allows the blood to clot. Many people have found that placing an object such as a rolled up piece of paper, a paper towel, gauze, tissue, or the like, produces the same effect. However, such materials are not often easy to find. Additionally, it is sometimes somewhat difficult to remove the material afterwards. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which nosebleed sufferers can be provided relief using the lip pressure technique, in a manner which addresses the above shortcomings. The use of the nosebleed arrest implement provides most users the ability to stop a nosebleed in a matter of seconds, in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.